Lo que sucedió hace 12 años
by shiro kuroneko
Summary: pequeño oneshot Mitsu, recordando lo que sucedió aquel día hace 12 años en el patio de juegos de primaria


**_K-on no me pertenece, este es solo un trabajo de un fan si ningún fin lucrativo_**

* * *

><p>-Mio, ha venido a visitarte Ritsu, baja cuando estés lista- la voz de la señora Akiyama llego con claridad hasta la habitación de la bajista, esta abrió la puerta y solo asomó su cabeza -¡Sí! Solo deja que me vista y bajo- la morena cerró la puerta y se paró frente al espejo, estaba en ropa interior y revisó una pequeña cicatriz plateada en su piel blanca que estaba ubicada en el lado derecho de su tórax, la cual quedaba convenientemente tapada por su brazo, sonrió melancólicamente y 2 lágrimas solitarias se escaparon por sus orbes -esa tonta, siempre protegiéndome-<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>FlashBack<strong>_  
><em><strong>Una pequeña Mio de 6 años estaba sentada en un balancín del patio de la escuela, con la mirada gacha, esperando a su amiga que le había pedido que le esperara en ese sitio puesto que le tenía una sorpresa, miró hacia el cielo pensando -¿Qué será lo que Richan quiere darme en este sitio? y ¿por qué debo esperar aquí?- estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de 3 niños de su misma edad que estaban parados frente a ella, cuando bajó su mirada pudo ver 3 sonrisas llenas de maldad, tímidamente trató de saludarlos como su amiga la había enseñado hace poco -¿S-s-s-sabes? m-m-me ll-llamo M-M-io- uno de los niños le jaló el cabello cruelmente -¿eh? ¿quién te ha preguntado tu nombre y quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera rata miserable?- la pequeña no pudo decir nada, estaba tan asustada que solo salían balbuceos de su boca, los 3 matones se echaron a reír, hasta que el mismo que le jaló el cabello, que al parecer era el líder, la señaló -miren, esa rata está acaparando el balancín, ¿quién se cree? ese es nuestro balancín, chicos, ya saben que hacer- los otros 2 se acercaron a ella por detrás y comenzaron a empujarla con los pies, la pequeña, aunque llorando, se resistía, no podía abandonar ese lugar, su amiga le dijo que esperara en ese lugar, -n-no puedo bajarme, Richan me dijo que me quedara- el líder del grupo no aguanto la incompetencia de sus secuaces y decidió hacerlo él mismo -he dicho que es nuestro balancín- tomó a Mio por las manos y la arrojó sin miramientos al suelo, se le acercó la increpó con suma crueldad -¿y bien? ¿qué harás? pequeña estúpida- Mio solo lloraba, el matón le propino una patada en el lado derecho del tórax -Personas que no saben defenderse como tú me dan asco- el chico, confiado en sí mismo no vio venir una pequeña figura de cabellos café se acercaba corriendo hacia él, la figura saltó y le propinó una patada en la cara, el matón calló al suelo y se quedó ahí, Ritsu se agachó para ver su amiga, estaba inconsciente, la tomó en brazos y la dejó en una banca, cuando se vio las manos sus ojos se cuajaron de lágrimas y se cegaron por la ira y el odio, en su mano había sangre, sangre de su mejor amiga, se dio vuelta y a gritos llamó a los 3 responsables del estado de su amiga aunque uno estaba inconsciente -¡USTEDES BASTARDOS!- corrió hacia los chicos que habían empujado a Mio en el balancín y se enfrascaron en una riña que parecía no tener fin, pero al final Ritsu los golpeó de tal manera que salieron corriendo en busca de los brazos de mami, se dio vuelta y volvió hacia donde estaba el líder, tirado en el suelo inconsciente, lo tomo por la camiseta con una mano, le dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y con la otra mano se preparó para darle un puñetazo cuando otra mano, pequeña y frágil, la detuvo, sorprendida se dio vuelta y vio los ojos aún llorosos de su amiga -n-no lo hagas Richan, si lo haces serás igual que ellos- dicho esto la morena calló al suelo desmayada debido al esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar hasta la castaña, Ritsu dejó tirado en el suelo al bastardo y tomó a Mio en sus brazos -¡AYUDA!- gritó a pleno pulmón, un profesor llegó corriendo y lo que vio bastó para comprender todo lo que había sucedido, tomó a la pequeña Mio en brazos y corrió hacia la enfermería, Ritsu lo siguió corriendo, cando entraron en la enfermería le ordenaron esperar fuera, Ritsu se sentó en el pasillo, al lado de la enfermería hasta que la enfermera salió, se paró de golpe y la acribilló a preguntas -¿cómo está Mio-chan? ¿Es grave lo que le hicieron? ¿se va a poner bien?- la enfermera le dedico una sonrisa carismática -no te preocupes, tu amiga está bien, es solo una herida superficial, de seguro se desmayó por la presión, tiene un cuerpo muy frágil, pero estará bien, puedes pasar a verla, voy a llamar a sus padres- la enfermera se alejó por el pasillo y la castaña entró con prisa a la enfermería, se sentó al lado de la camilla de su amiga y la cuidó todo el tiempo hasta quedarse dormida, cuando despertó sintió una mano acariciando su cabello, abrió los ojos y vio que era Mio quien la acariciaba, sonriéndole, la castaña abrazó llorando a su amiga, las pequeñas estuvieron abrazadas hasta que se calmaron, Mio le dio otra sonrisa y dulcemente dijo -Richan dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí, ¿qué es?-, la castaña recordó solo en ese momento el motivo por el cual Mio estaba en ese balancín, era su cumpleaños y quería darle algo, buscó en los bolsillos de su jardinera hasta que lo encontró, sacó un pequeño anillo de con dibujitos de mapaches, tomó la mano izquierda de Mio y se lo colocó en el dedo anular -Lo vi el otro día en una feria y pensé que se vería muy bonito en tú Mio-chan, y no me equivocaba- la pelinegra se observó el anillo, era hermoso, pero se dio cuenta de algo, el dedo y la mano donde el anillo estaba puesto, era donde los príncipes colocaban las sortijas de compromiso a sus princesas, se sonrojó hasta mas no poder, probablemente su amiga no sabía lo que significaba, pero de algún modo y sin saber porque le gustaba que Ritsu le hubiera colocado el anillo en ese dedo...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fin flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mio salió de su ensimismamiento y se vistió a toda prisa, bajó las escaleras a paso veloz y vio el rostro de su mejor amiga sonriente y enérgica como siempre -Feliz cumpleaños Mio- Ritsu la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla -Mio, mira que grande estás, ya tienes 18 años, válgame dios, ya eres una adulta- Mio se sonrojó apenada aunque feliz -al fin las dos tenemos 18 años- continuó la castaña, Mio asintió, era cierto, Ritsu era unos meses mayor que ella, Ritsu la tomo de la mano y la jaló hasta fuera -¿a dónde me llevas Ritsu?- la castaña le dio una sonrisa pícara que provocó que la ojigris se sonrojara -es una sorpresa- cuando cerraron la puerta les llegó la voz de la señora Akiyama -No lleguen muy tarde, recuerden que vendan sus amigas del club- ambas amigas se fueron caminando por las calles, de alguna manera a Mio le resultaba familiar el camino pero no podía recordar muy bien, hacía años que no lo frecuentaba, cuando estaban a menos de 100 metros de su destino recordó hacia donde dirigía ese camino, la primaria donde estudió con Ritsu -¿Ritsu, para que me traes a este lugar?- la castaña suspiró -Ya te dije que es una sorpresa, si te lo digiera arruinaría la gracia de la sorpresa- la bajista siguió a su amiga sin hacer más preguntas, entraron sin problemas, sin duda Ritsu había hablado con el encargado para que les dejaran el paso, la castaña la guió hasta un patio de juegos con variados juegos para pequeños, Ritsu le ordenó que se sentara en el balancín, Mio recordó todo lo que sucedió hace 12 años, pero no comentó nada, observo a su amiga que estaba buscando algo en sus bolsillos hasta que sacó una pequeña cajita negra -Mio, cierra los ojos y no espíes- la morena obedeció y cerró sus ojos, sintió las manos de Ritsu en contacto con su mano izquierda y un leve rubor pintaron sus mejillas de un rosado claro, era cálida y reconfortante, pero sentía algo frío recorrer su dedo anular, algo metálico, abrió los ojos y observó a su amiga a los ojos, esta tenía una mirada un tanto seria -hace 12 años no pude dártelo correctamente, hoy quiero remediarlo, y- se arrodilló y tomo la mano de Mio- esta vez sé lo que significa, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?- Mio estaba impactada, pero feliz, sorprendida pero entusiasmada, nerviosa pero eufórica, se abalanzó sobre su amiga y la besó repetidamente en los labios -sí, sí quiero, si si si-<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTA DEL AUTOR: perdonen si está muy corto este oneshot, es que estaba escuchando música mientras me quedaba dormido y me nació esta idea y no quería dejarla pasar, si está muy mala perdónenme, pero así me quedo xD, espero no se molesten conmigo uu es lo último UE quiero, le agradecería mucho sus review, los quiero montones adeu 3 matta ne!_**


End file.
